


Two is a party, but three is just... better

by EmmySlemmy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySlemmy/pseuds/EmmySlemmy





	Two is a party, but three is just... better

My invitation to the Top Gear party had been a surprise. I had only helped out an episode here and there, and was amazed that I was even remembered. Being allowed to bring someone, and being single and desperately not wanting to go alone, I had brought my best friend Katie. Not really knowing anyone at this party that held hundreds of people, we'd mostly stood at the bar or sat in some corner with our glasses of wine, people-watching and giggling. In a lull in the conversation while Katie was checking her phone and I was absent-mindedly staring at the room in general, a sudden voice behind us made both of us jump.  
«You are being very unsociable tonight? That isn't like you.» The shock of it made me spin around in my seat, but I knew who it was before even looking. Richard grinned at me with his usual, boyish charm.   
«Do you presume to know everything about me?» I answered coolly, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.   
«No, not at all. And not nearly as much as I'd like to...» He answered, his voice full of meaning. Leaning over the back of the sofa I and Katie were perched on he let his eyes travel seductively over us from top to bottom. There was badly concealed lust in those eyes. Despite having spent relatively little time around the Top Gear blokes, Richard and I had been flirting furiously from the first time we shook hands. There was just something there, something electric that hummed between us, causing sparks to fly everywhere. There were many things about Richard that made me weak at the knees; his big, beautiful heavy-lidded eyes, his wide grin and boyish, cheeky demeanour, the great hair and his fit body. And whenever I had come close enough, like now, he always smelled amazing. I gave him a look, pretending to be disapproving of his subtle innuendos. Leaning even closer I felt his fingertips brush over the skin on my shoulder and trace down my spine, as far down as my dress would allow. It sent goosebumps down my arms. «You know, you look stunning tonight. You look... good enough to eat,» he said, so quietly that only I and Katie would hear. «You both do.» Judging by Katie's somewhat surprised expression I guessed that he had run his other hand over her back just as he had over mine. She had met Richard much earlier that evening, they'd shaken hands and had a little chat. I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he'd liked her – she had these huge, gorgeous eyes in an indeterminable greenish-brown colour, sumptuous lips and dark brown hair cascading in perfect, wavy curls to match her curvy body.   
«Easy there, Hammond,» I warned, treating him to a small smirk. «You couldn't handle both of us.» Katie looked at me sideways, giving me the most subtle of frowns.  
«No...?» He asked, raising an eyebrow. «You know, to me that sounds like a challenge... I like a challenge.»   
«Pfff, you wouldn't have the balls,» I snorted, raising my wineglass and having a sip.  
«Are you presuming to know everything about me now?» He retorted. I gave him a long, searching look. He stared back at me defiantly.   
«No, not at all...» I answered, then paused to look him up and down, gauging him while I absent-mindedly trailed the my finger along the edge of the wineglass. «But there aren't many who are men enough to take on two women at once.»   
«Hm... You know, you're welcome to find out... Both of you.» He answered quietly, biting his lip innocently then looking up at me from under a few stray strands of hair. My body flushed hot and cold, and I had a difficult time not showing my surprise. Was he insinuating what I think he was? Without another word he straightened up and nonchalantly walked away. Both of us stared after him with our mouths half-open. Eventually Katie snapped out of it and turned to me.   
«What in gods name was that?»  
«I.. don't know!» I said, half laughing as I shook my head.   
«Did he just...?» She began, pointing feebly in the general direction of where he had disappeared.   
«I don't know!» I repeated, drinking my wine to calm my nerves. Or was it excitement?  
«I don't know about you, but to me it sounded like he suggested...» Her voice trailed off again.   
«It did to me too,» I agreed, nodding slowly. «In any case it looks like he's just got a big mouth on him. He just wandered off!» A silence fell between us as we both drank our wine.   
«Would you, though?» She broke the silence with a timid question.  
«What, him? Gods, yes, in a heartbeat! He is... unspeakably sexy. I mean, did you smell him?»   
«I.. yes. And yes, he is..» She agreed, staring into her wine as she fiddled with the stem of the glass.   
«Would you, though?» I prompted, trying to hide just how curious I was.  
«Umm... yes,» she admitted with a coy little smile and a blush. «But the way he said it, he sounded like he was talking about... both of us...» She pointed out nervously.   
«Mm..» I mumbled, thinking. «I doubt it was a very serious suggestion though. He is the biggest tease on the planet,» I waved with a shrug, deciding that I wasn't going to think much more about it. Hence I changed the subject, desperately needing a distraction from Richard and his... intimations.

Much later, when a few more glasses of wine and interesting chats with Katie had managed to drive the thought of Richard from my mind, I saw him emerging from the crowd. He was heading straight for us, but oddly enough he wasn't looking at us directly. I straightened up a little in my seat as I stared at him, making Katie aware of him approaching. To my surprise he brushed past us then kept on walking, seemingly towards the exit. Just as he went by he slipped a small piece of paper on to the table, so surreptitiously I doubt anyone else saw it. Katie just stared at the little note as if it was a ticking bomb. The side facing up was blank.   
«Oh for crying out loud,» I huffed and snatched up the note when I realised Katie wasn't going to. On it was a number: 5022. I showed it to Katie, who studied it with the same puzzled frown I had. «Well that's very mysterious and secretive....» I mumbled. «Not to mention very unhelpful!»   
«Hm...» Katie took the note from me, staring at it intently for a long while. «Isn't this a hotel? Could be a room number?» This made me choke on my wine.   
«Christ, you might be right,» I mumbled, wiping wine from my chin. A ringing silence fell between us as I thought furiously. Eventually I cleared my throat, taking the plunge. «Want to go and find out if it is?» She gave me a long, hard look.  
«... You're insane,» she said dismissively.  
«Oh come on, there probably even isn't a room 5022! He's probably just messing with us!» I laughed.   
«And what if it really is a hotel room?»  
«This is probably all just a big game to him, he's just playing chicken with us. And I do not intend to lose,» I said firmly.   
«But what if it isn't that either?» She persisted.   
«Weeeell...» I droned, shrugging, leaving it open. Katie's eyes widened, then she shook her head a little, blushed and smiled nervously, all practically at the same time.   
«You're insane,» she repeated.  
«No. Half-drunk, perhaps,» I conceded with a smirk. Something shifted in Katie's mood, she sort of stiffened, then got up hurriedly.   
«I have to go to the ladies' room,» she mumbled, then hurried off. I sighed, guessing that she might have run off because I had made her very uncomfortable. There was probably no one else in the world I felt more at ease and comfortable with, I had known Katie for decades. I didn't know what had caused me to be brave enough to make the insinuations I had. Maybe it was because I felt so comfortable with her, and I trusted her. And I was surprised that she hadn't just laughed in my face and said a plain «no», the Katie I knew was decisive and strong enough to do that, she was always honest and spoke her mind. But this time she hadn't. Why? What if she had run off because she didn't know what she wanted to answer? With that thought I grabbed my handbag, downed the last of my wine and got up.

Opening the door to the ladies' room I found it empty, apart from Katie who was leaning against the row of sinks. Hearing the door opening she looked up, her eyes meeting mine.   
«Listen, I'm... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to do that...» I mumbled, feeling awkward.   
«No, you didn't,» she said sincerely.  
«No?» I frowned.  
«No..."  
«Look, I know that it sounds crazy, and its probably just a big joke anyway, but if turns out not to be... I have to admit that its always been a fantasy of mine, the idea has always intrigued me.»  
«I know that, we've talked about it, remember?» She said with a little smirk, acting more like her old self.  
«Oh, yeah...» I blushed, remembering a drunken night filled with lots of intimate confessions. «Anyway, what I was trying to say is that... If I was ever going to do something like that, I'd want it to be with someone I know and understand and trust... Someone like you.»  
«Yeah...?» She asked with a little smile, lifting her eyes from the floor. There was something new in her eyes, some spark I hadn't seen before; she seemed flattered. «Wouldn't it be just... weird, though?» I fell silent, thinking. I couldn't think of a single answer to that. Instead I crossed the bathroom floor, my heels clicking against the tiles. Katie looked at me curiously, but she didn't pull back or move away even though I walked right up to her. My hands were shaking slightly as I placed them on each side of her neck, caressing her cheeks and jawline with my thumbs. She didn't even pull back when I leaned in. Cupping her face in my hands I placed my lips against hers, still caressing her cheeks. She hesitated for a fleeting moment, then to my surprise she kissed me back, opening her mouth a little. I deepened the kiss, emboldened by her responses. My heart was hammering in my chest, it was the first time I had ever kissed a girl, and the first time I had ever kissed my best friend. I kissed her slowly and sensually, lightly slipping my tongue over hers. Her arms slunk around my waist and she pulled me closer, melting into me, seemingly utterly at ease. I buried my fingers in her long, wavy hair for a moment, holding her face close, kissing her even more intensely. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing a little heavy and our faces were oddly flushed. Kissing a girl hadn't been much different from kissing a well-shaven man, and it had stirred up the same kind of feelings like kissing a man did; it had felt soft and intimate, sensual and arousing. For a while I looked at her, waiting for her response.   
«All right,» she said after a while, smiling. «Let's go see if there is a room 5022.»   
«Really?» I asked disbelievingly.   
«I... I'm not sure if anything you could have said to me would have convinced me to. But that kiss just now did,» she said with a flirty little smirk.   
«Okay, then,» I said, returning her smile. She seemed sure, confident and calm, which made me feel the same. Unable to restrain myself I kissed her again, wanting to feel that rush once more, and she giggled against my lips before kissing me back. Having known Katie for so long, I had realised a long time ago that I found her attractive, I sometimes did with women. I wasn't interested in women in any romantic way, I didn't want a relationship with her, or any other woman for that matter. But to me Katie was beautiful and sexy, there was some physical attraction there that I had never dared express in any way. I followed after her out of the huge restaurant and bar where the party had been held, towards the lift.   
«So, fifth floor then, maybe?» Katie suggested as we entered the lift.  
«Probably,» I shrugged and pressed the button.   
«What if this turns out the really be just a prank?» Katie said into the silence of the elevator.  
«Then I'm going to go back downstairs and have another glass of wine. And the next time I see Richard, if I ever do, I'll tell him you and I ended up renting a hotel-room and that he missed out on so much fun.» At this Katie laughed loudly.

Exiting the lift on the fifth floor I quickly looked at the first door we passed. 5010.  
“Well, the numbering seems right,” I said with a nervous laugh. Katie said nothing, but quietly trailed after me as we passed numbered doors and rounded a few corners. My heart-rate sped up considerably when I came to a halt in front of room 5022. I looked sideways at Katie, asking her wordlessly if she wanted me to knock on the door, giving her a way out if she wanted it. She gave a little nod and a smile, then she snaked her hand into mine. With my heart somewhere in my throat I rapped on the door. A few moments of silence were followed by the sound of footsteps, then the door swung open. A sense of relief washed over me as I met Richard's eyes, but it was quickly followed by a sense of foreboding when I saw the shocked look on his face.   
“Wow...” He said, but let go of the door and took a few steps backwards, letting us in. I entered still holding Katie's hand, then closed the door behind me. “I didn't think you would... turn up..” Richard said nervously, all the confidence and cheek from earlier was gone. There was a horrible moment when I wondered if this had been a mistake, if it all really had been a prank on his part and that he'd never expected or even wanted us to come.  
“Didn't you want us to?” I asked innocently, raising an eyebrow and biting my lip.   
“Yes, yes I did,” he hurried to answer, and he let his eyes roam hungrily over both of us. “I just didn't think you would.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for us to sit as well. He'd taken off his grey suit jacket from earlier, and undone a few of the top buttons on his crisp, white shirt. “Listen, I... haven't actually done this sort of thing before,” he admitted, fidgeting with his own hands. His sudden shyness and gentle, awkward demeanour was incredibly endearing. “And I... wouldn't want you to do anything you'd feel uncomfortable with, or force you to do anything you don't want.” Before answering I cleared my throat a little.   
“If we had felt uncomfortable we wouldn't have come,” I said reassuringly. This seemed to encourage Richard a little and he lifted his eyes up from the floor and looked at us. “And we haven't done anything like this before, either. Well, at least I haven't.”  
“Me neither,” Katie squeaked next to me.   
“So I guess we're all nervous first-timers,” I added. Richard studied us for a little, then got up from the bed and stretched out a hand towards us.   
“Come here,” he said calmly. I got up and took his hand, tugging Katie along with me. He drew me close, took my neck in a firm grip and leaned in to kiss me, deeply and sensually. Letting me go he turned his attention to Katie, using his other hand to pull her close and kiss her the same way he had kissed me. I watched them, watched as they both closed their eyes and lost themselves in the moment, and my heart sped up. It was the first time I realised that watching could be exciting too. Very exciting. “I want you. Both of you,” Richard said when he pulled away from Katie. His words and his eyes were brimming with the utmost sincerity. “But if either of you change their minds, just... say something and we'll stop, it's okay.” Both of us nodded in quiet agreement. For a moment his eyes flickered between the both of us. “I know this is a luxury problem, but I don't even know where to begin,” he mumbled. All three of us laughed in unison.   
“This isn't a popularity contest,” I said with a little smile. “Just do what you feel like." As I said this, Richard looked at me then at Katie. Then he took a step forwards to her, placed a hand on the side of her neck and kissed her deeply. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around him, humming happily as she opened her mouth to him, kissing him deeply. I watched them while they made out like horny teenagers, tracking their hands as they roamed over each others' bodies. The sight of is was enough to increase my heart rate. I kicked off my high heels, then approached Katie from behind. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pressed my lips against her lower neck, kissing and licking her skin. Slowly I caressed her stomach, then slid my arms up along her sides and back, eventually finding her zip then pulling it down slowly, kissing the exposed skin on her back as the zip opened. Richard was still busy kissing her mouth and caressing her hips. With the zip fully undone I pulled her dress upwards, and they were forced to break their kiss for a moment while she raised her arms to let me pull it off her entirely, revealing her underwear. Richard's eyes travelled quickly and hungrily over her body, then pulled her back in to resume kissing her. Katie slid her palms up his chest until she reached the collar of his shirt, then made quick work of unbuttoning it and taking it off him. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, her hands were at his belt, trying to unbuckle it and take his trousers off. I distracted her by wrapping my arms around her from behind again, letting my palms slide over the now bare skin on her stomach and sides while I kissed and nuzzled the back of her neck. My heart was hammering in my chest. I was still half expecting her to pull away from me at any moment, deciding that she didn't like having her female best friend kiss and touch her in this way. But she didn't. In fact she tilted her head slightly to one side, giving me better access to the side of her neck. I wanted her, just as much as I wanted Richard, and it was strange to admit to that. I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed about it, it was just things I weren't used to feeling. Her encouraging me to keep kissing her made me brave enough to slip my hands inside her knickers, slipping my palms against her bum, rubbing the skin gently. I had been so caught up in Katie that I hadn't even realised that Richard was now just in his boxers. The sound of his voice snapped me out of it.   
“God, that is sexy to watch...” He said in a low growl. Opening my eyes I realised that they had broken apart and Richard had taken a step back to watch us. Closing my eyes again I smirked against her skin, surprised to find that I was enjoying giving Richard a show. Katie's arm reached behind her and she buried her hand in my hair, leaning into me and tilting her head so I could kiss her right below the ear. She gave a soft wince when I took her earlobe between my lips, kissing it gently and running the tip of my tongue against it, then tugged lightly at it with my teeth. At the same time my hands moved to her hips, still on the inside of her knickers, rubbing her sides.   
“You know.. She's the only one who still has all her clothes on,” Katie pointed out to Richard in a teasing sort of way. Her hand untangled itself from my hair and she took a step away, turning around to watch me. Richard leaned closer to her, talking in a carrying, conspiratorial whisper.  
“I'll distract her, you get her clothes.” In response Katie gave a huge theatrical wink. As Richard approached me, coming ever closer, I had to take a deep breath to steady my nerves; kissing and touching Richard had been in my fantasies for a long time. Staring at my mouth he licked his lips, then leaned in to kiss me softly. I gave an involuntary moan when I felt his warm, soft skin under my palms for the first time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hand trailed down my sides and over my hip until he reached the edge of my skirt. His hand disappeared underneath my dress, caressing the skin on my inner thigh with light fingertips, causing me to erupt in goosebumps. Vaguely I registered Katie's hands at my back, opening my zip before slipping the straps off my shoulders. I let go of Richard and dropped my arms down to my sides, causing the dress to fall to the floor. Then her hands moved to my bra, expertly undoing the clasp, and it too slid down my arms and landed on top of the dress. Realising that I was without my bra he stopped kissing me and pulled back, looking at me with hungry, approving eyes. Blushing a little I turned away from him to face Katie, who also let her eyes travel over me. She had seen me naked before, in gym wardrobes and the like, but now she looked at me in a way she never had before. Needing to kiss her again I quickly pressed my lips against hers, at the same time wrapping my arms around her to undo her bra, hurriedly taking it off. Katie wrapped her arms closely around me. As I felt our bodies pressing together I felt her breasts against mine, I could feel her soft skin and her hard nipples, it was a sensation I had never felt before but one I instantly knew that I liked. I felt Richard's arm around my lower waist, and he cleared his throat before speaking.   
“Want to move this over to the bed?” He suggested. Breaking the kiss and opening my eyes I saw that he had an arm around each of us. Both of us nodded and all three of us crawled into bed, as naturally as if we had done this hundreds of times before. Katie ended up on her back, wedged between us. Laying on his side next to her he immediately leaned over her, kissing her deeply, and she welcomed him by wrapping an arm around him, caressing his back. Caressing her stomach with a palm, I watched as his hand trailed lightly down the side of her neck, over her collarbone and heaving chest, then brushing over a nipple. Continuing its travel downwards his palm slid over her stomach, brushing over my own hand, then over the fabric of her lace knickers, coming to rest against her mound. Teasingly he rubbed his hand against her and she squirmed a little. As Richard felt her raising her hips up against his hand, he smiled against her lips, sensing her impatience. Deciding to oblige he slipped his hand underneath the lace fabric, and Katie's little sigh of relief told me he hand found her sensitive spot. I sat up on my knees by her hips, hooking two fingers underneath the lining of her knickers to pull them down, and she willingly raised her bum enough for me to pull them over her hips and down her legs. The sight of her naked body and of Richard's fingers moving slowly and sensually against her made my body flush hot again. Katie winced against his mouth, spreading her legs a little more, seemingly enjoying herself. She didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact that I was watching everything, or that I had just removed her underwear. Coming to rest next to her again I placed a hand on her chest, caressing her as I leaned in and trailed kisses down the side of her neck and over her shoulder. I was just following my instincts now, letting basic urges and primal wants take over. Whatever doubts and insecurities I'd had coming into this were all but gone now, I felt safe and comfortable, and most of all I felt turned on. My heart was pounding in my ears and my palms felt clammy as I kissed my way across her chest. I had never touched a breast that wasn't my own, and I was trembling slightly as I cupped her breast in my hand for the first time. Its shape felt different from mine, but her skin felt so soft as I brushed my thumb over it. Feeling on edge with excitement I kissed the sensitive skin surrounding her nipple, slowly and teasingly, then I took her erect nipple in my mouth and kissed it. With my lips encompassing her rock-hard bud I lapped lazily at it with my tongue, moving over and around it in circles, treating her nipple the exact way I would have wanted someone to treat mine. To my relief I heard her breathe a faint 'oh god' in response to what I was doing to her. Her chest heaved and she arched her back a little, pushing her breast up against my mouth. My heart skipped a few beats when I felt her free hand slide up the inside of my thigh. By instinct I opened my legs a little, and she snaked a hand inside my knickers then slipped a fingertip in between my folds, finding a clit that was wet and hard, seemingly determined to return some of the pleasure I was giving her. I whimpered against her wet nipple and let go of it with my mouth, the sensation of her fingers against my clit overwhelming me for a moment. With an effort I tried to focus on her nipple again, placing my lips around it and sucking on it, feeling it grow even harder in my mouth. Her moans and movements beside me had gradually intensified, and now she seemed to have reached boiling point.  
“Oh god, I can't- take- it!” She suddenly huffed loudly, her fingers disappearing from between my legs. For a heart-stopping, paranoid moment I thought she was panicking, having realised she didn't feel comfortable. She scrambled upright into a sitting position, then placed her hands on Richard's shoulders and forcefully shoved him down onto his back on the bed. He looked at her with a mildly shocked expression, surprised at the sudden change, of having gone from being in control to being on his back. Looking at him I could see his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. Straddling his legs, Katie bent low over his stomach, her wavy hair falling over her face as she kissed his skin. Richard relaxed, resting back against a few pillows, letting her take control, but when he saw me lying on the bed he reached out a hand for me.   
“Come here,” he said, barely audible, and I inched close to him on my knees. He buried a hand in my hair as he drew me in, smiling a little before kissing me passionately. His soft lips trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, and I stretched a little for him, letting him kiss his way down my chest. Looking down I saw Richard's cock spring out of his boxers as Katie pulled it down, the tip glistening wet, then I was distracted by a mouth closing around my nipple. His tongue flicked eagerly over my nipple causing it to harden, and he sucked on it before letting go, kissing his way back up my chest. While nuzzling my neck Richard suddenly draws a sharp intake of breath, then his head jerks backwards as he closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, groaning throatily. Looking down I could understand why. Katie was straddling his hips, grinding against him slowly and teasingly, his cock trapped between himself and her wet mound.   
“Hmm... feels nice, huh?” I breathed, nipping at Richard's lips. It was the first contact he'd gotten that night, and by the look of it he had needed it sorely. Eyes still closed he nodded and squeaked a weak 'god, yes'. Drawing me in once more he kissed me deeply. “I must have died and gone to heaven...” he whispered against my lips, then let me go. His hands had automatically found their way to Katie's hips, his fingers digging into her as he pushed himself up to her, searching for friction. She had her eyes closed as well, and looking at her all I could think of was how beautiful she was. She was in total control, enjoying her sexuality to the fullest, without a trace of shame or shyness. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders as she slowly rocked against him, her breasts swaying gently with the rhythm. Reaching down between her own legs, she raised her hips a little and guided Richard inside her, both of them groaning in unison as she sank down on him. For a while she stayed still before slowly thrusting up and down on him a few times. I moved down the bed and straddled Richard's legs, inching right up against her back and wrapping my arms around her. With gentle strokes I caressed her stomach, her hips and her thighs. “Is this okay?” I whispered into her ear, suddenly feeling a little pang of insecurity. I wanted to encompass her with pleasure, make her feel as good as she had never felt before, and this was the only way I could think of to do it.   
“Yeah...” she breathed, nodding a little. She began rocking against Richard with small, steady movements, sometimes pausing with his cock deep inside her, grinding against him. Moans and winces escaped them both every now and then. I kissed her neck and shoulder while I let my fingers brush lightly over her skin, from her thighs to her hips, over her stomach and across her breasts and shoulders. She leaned slightly into me, signalling that she liked my touches. As my fingertips travelled down her arms and reached her hands, she interlaced her fingers with mine, squeezing my hands, moaning a little louder as she increased the pace of her hips. Letting go of her hands I ran my palms up her stomach until I found her breasts, cupping them and massaging them gently. “God, that feels good,” she huffed. Looking over her shoulder I saw Richard threw his eyes open, staring at us with wide eyes and his mouth half-open, as if he couldn't quite believe what was going on in front of him. I heard him mutter a vague 'bloody hell'.   
“Harder..” She breathed, placing a hand on top of mine to guide it. I obeyed her wishes, kneading her breasts more forcefully. In response she thrust down on Richard even harder, causing them both to groan louder.   
“Oh, fuck, Katie..!” He swore, gritting his teeth. I had probably never been more turned on in my entire life, but I didn't mind not getting any attention. At that moment it was all about the two of them, their pleasure. With my chest pressed up against Katie's back, my arms wrapped tightly around her, I could feel the pleasure building, how her body tensed up and her movements became more forceful as the intensity rose between them. I kept kneading her breasts, sometimes pinching her nipples between my fingers or tugging at them a little. She was all but bouncing on Richard's cock now, chasing more friction, more pleasure, and I wanted to help, I wanted to push her over the edge. Releasing her breast I let my palm slide down her stomach until I felt her mound. As I determinedly began rubbing two fingers over her clit she huffed and swore loudly.   
“Oh god, shit...! You can't – fuck, I'm gonna come if you do that!” She hissed warningly, but she didn't slow down her rhythm, she couldn't, it was too late for that.   
“Hmm, too bad,” I muttered, smirking to myself, feeling like I was the one who had some control. I resolutely kept up the pace of my fingers on her clit, and she kept up the pace on Richard's cock. There was little he could do, being pinned down under two women, but he clung onto her hips and rocked up against her. Katie's breathing got quicker and more ragged, her moans louder, I felt her body tense up more as she drew ever closer to her release, moving as fast as she could.   
“I'm gonna come,” she warned breathlessly, and with that incentive I rubbed even harder on her clit. She gave a long, drawn out moan that ended in as a “Iiiii'm cooomiiiiing.” Her warning was unnecessary, I could feel it in her entire body. Her steady rhythm became more jerky and erratic as she twitched her way through her climax.   
“Oh, fuck, I can't--” Richard began, but then he gritted his teeth and dug his head into the pillow as the orgasm slammed through him, his legs twitching underneath me. I let up the pressure on her clit when I understood that it was all becoming too sensitive. Instead I held her close, resting my chin on her shoulder and slowly caressing her stomach as she trembled and twitched from the remnants of her high, her breath slowing down.


End file.
